Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising
"Legends Will Unite!" -Tagline Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising is the re-telling of Incredibles: Return Of The Underminer, only this time it is in the Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights universe called the Knights Reality. The game basically has the same plot as Return Of The Underminer, but actually ignores the events of Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights, Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge and Incredibles 6: Villains Rising by having The Underminer invade Metroville on his OWN instead of enlisting the help of Irons and Attinger. The game follows the 11 year old Dash and his family as they join their closest allies, Clementine and Lee, in order to stop Underminer's massive invasion. The game will be released in October 24th 2015, in celebration for the Incredibles: Rise Of The Underminer 10th Anniversary, and is exclusive to Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Trailer Script The trailer would start with the city of Metroville getting destroyed, with several buildings collapsing and killing hundreds. Lee then says "War has started, and we are hopelessly outgunned." and Frozone comes forward and says "Mr. Everett? I think I have a solution." as it shows all The Incredibles gearing up, and Clementine loading a pistol and a Mini-Uzi Submachine Gun. Frozone then says "There was an idea to bring some of the Multiverse's best Heroes together, so they could fight the battles that we never could." as the trailer shows a flurry of action, bullets and explosions as The Incredibles, along with Lee, Clementine and Frozone, fight The Underminer's troops and ships in Downtown Metroville. The trailer then shows Clementine meeting Dash, and she says "Dashiell Robert Parr? My guardian, Lee, wants to see you and your family." and Dash just says "What if I say no?" as several S.W.A.T. Members aim machine guns at the Parr house, and Clementine says "I'll persuade you." and Dash just follows her, heading to the meeting point. It then shows Dash and Clementine fighting with Cade Yeager, and Lee humorously says "You three need a time-out from fighting, like right now." while exhausted from the fight. The trailer goes back to Metroville, where The Incredibles are again fighting Underminer as epic music plays, and Underminer mockingly says "How desperate are you, that you call on the most dysfunctional team ever to defend you?" and Lee just grabs Underminer by the neck and says "You have made me VERY desperate." as he begins choking Underminer. The trailer then shows Underminer sitting on a "throne" in his underground lair, saying "I was a scientist before I was... This. And I was tasked to save the world through my experiments. People would look at me and see... Hope. I'll take that from them first!!" as the game shows a building exploding, and an under-construction building toppling over and exploding when it hits street level. Underminer then says "There's only one path to peace... Their extinction!" as several Robots same ones from the Rise Of The Underminer video game burst out of the ground and begin killing people and destroying a whole city as Dash, Clementine, Violet, Cade and Lee start cutting them down and shooting them with assault rifles submachine guns, in Dash and Clementine's cases. Lee then says "Here we all are, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand and fight." as it shows Dash fighting Underminer, who is in the SubTerra MECH. Dash then punches the MECH up a skyscraper, but is grabbed by the MECH, who throws him into the window of the building and holds him by the neck, while Underminer says "We can tear them apart. From the inside!" as Dash charges through Underminer's robots, before speeding off into the underground base. The final scene in the trailer then shows The Incredibles, Lee, Clementine and Cade outside of the underground base, now with scratches and dirt all over them from the battle. Dash then yells to Underminer "That the best you can do?!" and Underminer, now with the MECH he is in damaged and shattered, simply laughs as he raises his hand, and a huge army of Sub-Terra Bots come behind him and charge the 7 Heroes, and Clementine looks at Dash and says "You HAD to ask?" and Dash just looks back and shrugs his shoulders, and the Heroes start killing hundreds of Sub-Terra Bots in a back-to-back circle, and the trailer goes to black and shows the title: Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising. The trailer then shows the release date as October 24th, 2015. After the title and release date are announced, the trailer shows a second-long shot of Ultron opening his eyes, which glow red, hinting that Ultron will be either a secondary villain in this game, or a main villain in it's sequel. Plot The game opens up with a news report showcasing the Battle For Metroville, at the start and end of Rise Of The Underminer. The report shows The Underminer's drills coming out of the ground and causing skyscrapers to collapse, with hundreds dying when the skyscrapers topple to the ground. The feed then shows The Gilgenbot Underminer's Giant Robot stomping through the city and punching skyscrapers, while Underminer fights Mr. Incredible and Frozone in his MECH Suit on the ground. However, The Underminer is defeated when Mr. Incredible punches through the MECH's chest armor, which then results in the machine going haywire and jumping into the air. The Underminer, who was in the suit, comes down hard on the Gilgenbot's head, which explodes and burns the Underminer, while also blowing his right arm and left leg off. The explosion then spreads through The Gilgenbot's chest armor, which results in the whole giant robot getting hit by smaller explosions from the inside as Underminer yells "NO!!!" as Dash, Violet and Mrs. Incredible arrive on the scene and witness The Gilgenbot fall hard on it's back, destroying Metroville Stadium, and the giant robot itself. The News Report then zooms in on The Incredibles and the reporter says "It appears that the battle has been won, but the War is far from over..." as the game switches to black, showing the title: "The Incredibles: Underminer's Uprising" in blue. The game switches to a year later, showing a few explorers in the North Atlantic Ocean, and a plane zooms in overhead, and a man comes in and is confronted by a miner, who says "Oh, shit. Will, you REALLY shouldn't have come!", however, the man identified as Will says "Show me what you found, now!" as they walk through a camp with the whole island they are on being absolutely covered in thick layers of snow. Will and the miner then walk through a cave, with the miner saying "We need to keep going, NO stopping operations. My escort's got orders to KILL! I don't think international laws even apply up here!!" and Will says "We are geologists and miners, Chris! If this discovery has ANYTHING to do with The Underminer OR The Battle Of Metroville, we are shutting down! I'M shutting us down!!" as they blow up a wall of ice, going deep into an open and wide cave. They then look at the middle of the cave and see the huge Gilgenbot, frozen and destroyed in the cave, and Will says "Oh, God." and Chris miner says "This is crazy shit!" as they find The Underminer's destroyed MECH Suit at the top, but Underminer's body is NOT there. Chris then turns to Will and asks "Well, what do ya think?" and Will just looks at the destroyed Gilgenbot in awe and says "I think history is about to change!" as he smiles enthusiastically and says "Get the pickup crew here and take samples!" as Chris nods and runs off to get the crew to pick up The Gilgenbot. The game then switches to Metroville, with the 11 year old Dash in his family's house as he digs up information on Underminer, and finds the city is calling the Incredibles heroes. Dash then looks over to the side and sees a newspaper on the desk, and notices the word 'Underminer' in the headline. He walks over and reads the headline out loud, saying "William Flynn and Chris Carver, long-time advocates to the Flynn mining company have found a destroyed robot believed to belong to... Underminer?" and he goes to tell the other Incredibles. However, just as he is about to exit the room, a voice says "Dashiell Robert Parr?" and Dash turns and looks at the person standing there, who reveals herself to be Clementine. Clementine then says "My guardian, Lee Everett? Maybe you've heard of him? He knows your father." and Dash just says "Whoa, you KNOW that-" and Clementine finishes his sentence saying "That you're Incredibles? Yeah, we know. It wasn't easy to put it together, though." and Dash just asks her "What do you want?" and Clementine responds "Like I said, my guardian knows your dad. He wants to meet you guys." and Dash says "What if I say no?" and Clementine says "I'll persuade you." and it switches to outside, and several CIA Agents aim Assault Rifles at the Parr house. Dash accepts and he and his family head outside and into a helicopter, flying towards a carrier ship out on the sea. They land on the US Navy ship, and see Lee waiting for them by the Helipad. They land, and Lee, accompanied by Cade Yeager and Frozone, walks up to them and says "Amazing. I'm actually standing in front of the legendary Incredibles. It's an honor." and Mr. Incredible responds "The honor is ours, Lee." and Cade says "Hey, guys. Hate to interrupt, but we got a mission to do." as they go to the ship's bridge, ready to start their fight against Underminer. They get to the bridge, where they are briefed by Lee, who says "3 days ago, a group of miners found the destroyed Gilgenbot, The Underminer's giant robot, in a giant mountain of ice in the North Atlantic Ocean. However, Underminer's body and his MECH Suit were NOT inside the Gilgenbot." and Dash says "So, you think Underminer is still alive?" and Lee responds with "Yes. We've been tracking him for a year now, making sure he's really dead. Today, we got a lead on his whereabouts, and we need you, The Incredibles... To help us!" and The Incredibles all discuss it, before accepting the mission and heading over to a massive Stealth Jet to find The Underminer, and they get a lock on him in Berlin, Germany. The game then shows a huge party happening in the middle of a populated area, but a huge drill comes out of the ground as several Sub-Terra Bots come out of the drill tank, and Underminer emerges with them. Underminer then takes the whole crowd hostage and says "Do not fear anything, humans. You were made, to be ruled! You will never be free from my domain, and I will rule this planet with an iron fist! And you... Will all bow before me, your new leader. The whole world will scream for my mercy, but there's only one path to peace on this Earth... Your extinction!" as the crowd cowers in fear. However, one of the crowd members stands and says "We will not be hostages to your fodder, you freak!" and Underminer takes his Drill Gun and fires at the man, only for Dash to jump in and block the shot, sending it back into Underminer, and blasting Underminer back as the Sub-Terra Bots all aim at Dash, only to be silently sniped by Clementine and Lee, who approach Underminer. The Stealth Jet then uncloaks and all the other Incredibles come out, and they capture Underminer. They ride in the Stealth Jet, where Underminer breaks the silence by saying "You do NOT know what you're getting yourselves into! Who sent you, Aiden Pearce?" and Dash says "What? The Vigilante? Please, that criminal scum doesn't even know you." and the comms in the jet are hacked, and Aiden is heard saying "Yes, I do know him!" and Aiden jumps on to the Jet's roof and jumps through the window, shooting the pilot, which results in the jet plummeting into the woods below. Dash and Clementine then get out of the wreckage with the others, and Clementine says to Dash "We need a plan of attack!" and Dash says "I have a plan. Attack!" and he zooms off towards Aiden, who is interrogating Underminer on a hilltop. On the hill, Underminer is being choked by Aiden, who says "Where is the Gilgenbot?!" and Underminer mockingly says "Oh, I missed you too, Aiden!" before laughing, but Aiden punches him to the ground and yells "You are supposed to be DEAD!!" and Underminer says "It'll take more than the Blume Building exploding... To stop me, Pearce!" responds "Listen here, Underminer-" but is interrupted when Dash zooms in and tackles Aiden down into the woods as Underminer humorously says "I'm listening..." as Dash and Aiden fight below. Dash drags Aiden along the ground while speeding through the woods, causing Aiden massive pain. Dash then stops and throws Aiden into a tree, and Aiden says "You... Have no... Idea, who you're dealing with, Dash!" as he gets up and Dash replies "Oh, I think I know. Why are you after this guy?! Stay out of our way!" but Aiden replies by taking out a Machete and saying "Afraid I can't do that, Dash!" as he charges at Dash, machete in hand. Dash then draws his own machete and locks blades with Aiden, trading a few blows into each other, but Aiden shoves Dash to the ground and tries to stab him, but Dash zooms away and comes back, punching Aiden in the face while doing it that should have knocked his head off due to the impact, but he's a protagonist, so yeah.... Aiden then gets up and is about to strike Dash, but a voice yells "That's enough!" as shots of Plasma are fired at the ground, while Photon Torpedo Rounds are launched next Dash. Aiden and Dash then look up to see Jacks and Cade Yeager, carrying the AE4 and Cybertronian Knight Gun, respectively. Jacks and Cade then go down to Aiden and Dash, with Cade asking "Are we done here?" and they look at Underminer, who just chuckles in amusement and claps sarcastically at the fight. The Heroes then take Underminer to the Ship and put him in a massive, metal cell. Aiden then walks on to the bridge and Lee says "What the Hell was that all about, Pearce?!" and Aiden says "I was trying to save you from Underminer!" and Jacks says "Why the Hell would you ambush a Stealth Jet carrying one of the most psychotic Villains in the world?!" and Aiden stays silent. Lee then says "Anyway, Underminer's in a massive cell in the Containment Room. Damn place is untraceable by scanners." and an SAS Member comes forward and says "Yeah, but for how long, mate?" and Lee says "Don't worry, Clarke. There's no way Underminer can get out." and Clarke SAS Member says "I'm gonna check on our 'guest'" as he walks to the cells to make sure Underminer is properly contained. Clarke arrives at the cell where Underminer is being held, before putting his W1200 Shotgun, M4A1 Assault Rifle and M1911 Pistol on the table next to the cell, saying to Underminer "I remember you. You attacked Metroville a year ago." but Underminer doesn't respond to Clarke. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Alternate Canon